The Wesker Project
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Spencer's plan for world domination begins with an unexpected surprise...
1. Chapter 1

The Wesker Project

Chapter 1

8th June 1960

Oswell E. Spencer stared at the helpless woman as she was giving birth. He laughed as he heard her painful howls. Her twisted, contorted facial features pleased him. Little did she know that Spencer had injected her with a powerful sedative, took out the embryo, and injected it with a low dose of the prototype T-Virus.

He walked out of the sterile room and smiled and spoke. "Soon my weapon will be here, no one will laugh at me anymore". The scientists were baffled, they knew something about a project but that was it. Spencer was smart, burning all the files about his "pet" project for two reasons, the obvious being he didn't want the files getting into the possession of any of Umbrella's competition. He laughed at that word, Umbrella were far superior to any other company.

The woman pushed for several hours, no pain relief was given, on Spencer's orders, he didn't want anything happening to the child. He didn't care about her, he had already murdered her husband. She (her name was Maria Wesker but Spencer referred to her as "she") finally gave birth, the baby taken away from her by a female lab assistant and wrapped in a white towel. Maria sobbed as Spencer entered the room and spoke in a pleased tone. "Well my dear, you have done well. You will be noted for your...assistance to me". "Assistance? What do you mean?" Maria couldn't breathe properly as she spoke but then she screamed. She cried and pushed as another child pushed against her pelvis.

"She is having another child?" Spencer didn't know what to think, should he be happy? Two children instead of his planned one? He looked at Maria and smiled as she writhed and hissed. She pushed so hard the veins on her neck and forehead were sticking out and the second baby was born. A green faced scientist put the baby in a towel and put it beside her. He then ran out and threw up in the bin.

Spencer looked at both babies, the first born was a boy, platinum hair and blue with a hint of grey eyes. The second born was a girl, again with platinum hair but striking green eyes. Both were very fair skinned. He decided on names. He penciled a few down but quickly rubbed them out. "Hmm, how about Albert and Alice? Yes, yes, those names will do". He picked up the baby boy, who refused to look at him. The baby girl however stared at him and he almost let himself care for her. He shook that thought from his mind as two assistants came into the room and picked up the babies in order to wash them, clothe and feed them.

They used a breast pump on Maria, who fell asleep due to exhaustion, though she quietly muttered her husbands name "John...John". The sterilized bottles were filled and given to the babies to drink. Both fed well to Spencer's relief. A few of his team had beaming smiles on their faces, they adored the babies. Spencer couldn't care less. Or could he?

In the other room, Maria had passed away, one tear on her cheek all that was left of her sanity, her fragility and her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

17th September 1968

The twins Albert and Alice were now 8 years old. Spencer had decided that he would train them, ultimately to become bio-weapons. He carefully watched them as they performed tasks. Albert was incredibly smart, very talented but lacked listening skills. Often Spencer would have to raise his voice to him to quieten/control Albert. Alice on the other hand, was smart, not as much as her brother but she made up for that by being quick in her actions. Washing a stack dishes perfectly took her a minute, much to Albert's dismay. She was an excellent listener as opposed to him. Both of their IQ's were very high for their age. Primary school was far too easy for both of them. Their exam results proved that, straight A's, and always marked 100% correct.

The next day, he gave the twins a "vaccine", telling them it was to stop them getting sick. Albert was concerned for his sister's wellbeing and safety so he let her get the vaccine first. The injection was actually more of the prototype T-Virus. A few hours afterwards he asked both of them to clean 5 rooms, they did it in 2 minutes. He was impressed. The extra T-Virus had made them quicker and strangely, formidable. They could kill Spencer if they wanted to. He shuddered at that thought.

2 years later

Alice had started ballet lessons and gymnastics, although she quickly quit the ballet, finding it too slow and dull. At 10 years old, she was flexible, for her age she could do things that would make even a contortionist wince. She dreaded high school. The bullies, the teachers, the lessons. She did consider trying to make friends but then she quickly realised that she was smart, loved reading, loved museums, loved architecture, that would make her a "geek" in other people's eyes. She wanted to avoid that and people all together. She learned she would be going to a private school, without Albert. She was not happy with that. Albert was her only family member and her only friend.

Albert had not joined any clubs or activities, preferring to be in the library of Spencer's huge mansion. He read books that adults would struggle with, he read them with ease. He had his own lab, well, a pathetic excuse for any scientific breakthrough as he put it. He was so smart he outdid a few of the other scientists, so Spencer quickly dismissed them. Well, rather, he killed them and fed them to his beloved leeches and other rabid mutant animals. Albert learned would be going to a private school, just as Alice was, but not with her. He frowned, he would dearly miss her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

6 years later:

Alice flicked back her long, blond hair. She had styled it into a simple ponytail. She just had Maths class, and was putting her Maths book back in her room. She had a private room, Spencer had seen to that. She looked in her en-suite bathroom mirror. She was beautiful. Bright emerald eyes, small, no bump nose, small ears, lips that were neither thick nor thin, cheek bones most girls would kill to have. She was 5 ft 9, quite tall she thought. Her accent was British, she was teased for that. Still she was self conscious, the other girls teased her for her being tall and slim. She didn't really eat much yet since she was 15, her weight stayed the same. She was bullied, by girls. The boys just stared. She was so pale and interesting that most of the boys wanted her. Sadly, not as girlfriend material, they wanted her so they could tell everyone how they had 'had' her.

As she stepped out of her room and locked the door, she heard a boy snicker and announce to his friends, "She's so hot, I am having her tonight". Alice tried to conceal her laugh but it escaped the mouth and was very loud. The young man glared at her. "What are you laughing at?" Alice pondered her answer, she used her intelligence and thought up, I could hurt you easily, I know how strong I am, but I shall humor you. She couldn't answer with that. She looked at the teen and said, "So you are going to "have" me, correct?". The teen gulped, she has heard his boast. "Of course, look at me. Any girl would chop off a limb to sleep with me!" He exclaimed. His friends laughed. "Well, I am sorry" Alice answered, "But I don't do boys" She emphasized the boy part by looking at his crotch. His friends just stood, their jaws wide open. She continued "And I certainly do not sleep with boys who know all of the cheerleaders personally and their bra and underwear sizes. Now if you'll excuse me, it is the Ball tonight and I must get ready. Goodbye". She turned on her heel and opened her dorm door. The boy just stared at his feet, unable to speak.

Albert's school was similar although he wasn't bullied. no one would dare do that. He was now 6 ft, his hair still platinum, slicked black as always, his eyes a bright blue, with some stormy light grey mixed in. He was slim, but had lean muscle. He worked out hard, but disliked the idea of having bulging muscles with veins sticking out. He looked out of his dorm window, he had his own room too and was happy with that. He hated any company other than Alice's. He missed her, he had been away from her for 5 years. They wrote to each other all the time, but that didn't stop him missing her. It was the second to last day of school for him and Alice. She had a Ball to attend but Albert stayed in his room. His school had a end of term party planned that night but he hated parties. He hated the way girls would gawk at him, like he was a freak. Sure he was tall, pale, handsome, had an angular jawline, the girls would go weak at the knees when they heard him speak, but he didn't bother with them. None of them posed a challenge to him and Albert loved a challenge.

1 month later

It was the last ever Parents Evening at both schools. But of course Albert and Alice had no parents. He chose to go to his alone. He was told he got straight A's. He expected no less from himself. He did however accompany Alice to hers. As usual he wore all black and so did she. The black made their skin gleam in the sunlight. She had a lace top on with a tank top underneath, and tight jeans, complete with 5 inch heels on. She looked statuesque. Her make-up was dark eyeshadow, light everywhere else, she didn't go for the vampire look today. She thought it was a bit too much for the daytime. Albert wore his long black leather coat, a black polo-neck and straight cut leather jeans. He had sunglasses on. He had trouble with his eyes recently but wouldn't tell Alice that.

They walked through the school yard. Everyone looked at them, they looked like they belonged in the Addams Family, besides the fact they were both blond. But they look incredible. Both were confident, almost like models. Far too perfect. And a certain young woman did not like that. She marched after the twins, anger tore through her.

"Hello! Do come in Alice. Ah, this must be Albert. Pleasure to meet you", the Headmaster said with a smile as he extended his hand to Albert. Albert shook it and nodded, "Good to meet you too Sir. I trust my sister has done well in her exams?" "Yes she has, very well. I must say, she has become a bit of a celebrity here. The other students are aspiring to be like her". Albert hated that word, celebrity, ugh. Alice sensed his frustration and spoke softly, "Albert, shall we go and see my teachers and get my test results? Thank you headmaster, I wish you well. Goodbye". He extended his hand and she shook it happily, Albert shook it again but with anger in his eyes. "Thank you headmaster. Goodbye" Albert spoke, holding his anger back perfectly. "It was a joy to see you both, take care now". He spoke with a smile as he walked away. Alice and Albert now walked into the hall. They greeted each of her teachers, and they told Albert how Alice had excelled, and gotten straight A's. He expected no less and smiled at Alice, who grinned back at him. "Well done Alice", he said happily.

As they walked outside, the young woman following them approached Alice. Alice sighed, it was none other than head cheerleader, head bitch Emma. Emma hated Alice, constantly bullying her, trying to provoke a reaction. If Alice didn't have a calm resolve, she would have hit her by now. Alice said hello to her, she grumbled "Oh Alice, what a surprise. Smart ass of the year here everyone!". People started to look. "So, I take it that he is your brother?" She gestured to Albert who couldn't bare to look at her. He knew her type and almost laughed at her feeble advances. "So what's his name? He's hot, totally hot". Alice pondered, then said, "Why would you like to know his name, I doubt you'd be shouting that in the throws of your sexual endeavors. You would be shouting another man's name. Or should I say every young man's name that ever attended this school? Tell me Emma, how many times have you had to run to the doctors with your tail between your legs?". Albert laughed as he agreed with his sister. Everyone stared at Emma, who just sobbed. "This isn't over Alice, and whatever your brother's name is". She cried as she ran into one of the hallways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1 year later

Now the twins were 17. Spencer upped his research on the twins. Making sure the virus was progressing and that they were feeling well. He decided to train them, both had a knowledge of combat and flexibility so he decided now would be a good time to pit them against a prototype Tyrant. He knew it was risky, but if it paid off, he would have the most powerful weapons on Earth and no one could stop him.

He called the twins into his office, and another man called William. William? Who was he the twins wondered. "Goodmorning Albert, Alice. This is William Birkin, my protégé" exclaimed Spencer. A young man stood next to his desk stepped forward. He had baby blue eyes and light brown hair and he looked terrified. He said hello and shook both the twins hands. Alice smiled at him, which made him blush, and Albert sighed. Another man gawping at his sister. I hope I don't have to put him in a coma, he thought.

"I wish to tell you how your parents died, if that is okay". Spencer's voice feigned sadness. The twins nodded. "They both worked here, when Maria, your mother became pregnant, she decided to take some leave and your father John, went with her. After a few months, John became ill. I found out he was exposed to a virus that should not have been in his lab in the first place. I found out John had taken a virus sample and studied it for a friend who was away. He was infected by it. I had to know if Maria was ok, and you two as well. She came back here, into a sterile room. She seemed well, her blood results were normal, urine was normal, hormone levels were a bit higher than usual but that was to be expected as she was pregnant". His voice feigned pity. "John was taken to another lab. Myself and the team (he always referred to himself before his team) tried everything to save him, gave him the antidote, gave him steriods to combat the effects but nothing worked. He died a month before you two were born. Your mother died after you were born, she died of exhaustion. I tried to save her but she slipped away". He lied. He loved the power of lies.

Albert stared at the floor, his eyes hurting again, though through tears wanting to come out or something else, he couldn't be sure. He never knew his parents, yet he felt very upset. He buried any negative emotion in a dark corner of his mind. Alice just sat there, silent, still. She looked frightened. Albert hugged her as she shook slightly. William almost started to cry but knew he needed to be strong or Spencer would kick him out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week later, Spencer's team had finally perfected the T-Virus. He was eager to give it to the twins, when William stopped him. "Sir, you said they already have the prototype T-Virus in them. What if it reacts badly with the official T-Type?" He was very worried about that. Worry clearly tinged his voice. "Don't worry about that, I have studied what it will do. It will bind itself to their existing T-Virus cells and become one. Stronger, more resilient, faster. They are only part human now". Spencer proudly replied. William shuddered at that, part human. Part human - part Tyrant?

The injection was given that day. They both knew it was the T-Virus, but what it did outweighed the bad effects. Alice felt no usual pain as the virus pumped through her veins. Albert however felt a lot of pain, not that he showed it. His arm burned, like someone had injected fire in his veins.

A week later

Albert's eyes were very bad now, he could swear he saw the colour in eyes had turned amber with a red tint. And his pupils temporarily turned into a cat's pupil, thin and long. He blinked several times, applied eye drops and put his sunglasses back on. He confided in William. "What does your virus research say about eye colour change?" William looked at his clipboard. "Not much, it can happen though. Why?" He asked inquisitively. Albert took off his sunglasses off and William gasped. His eye colour was indeed amber, although now, it was amber mixed with blue/grey and not red. "Hmmm, should I tell Spencer about this?" William asked. "No, keep this between us, and check on Alice will you. I don't want her to be hurt". Anger flared in Albert's voice and William quickly nodded and left the room.

The virus did not effect Alice's eyes. They still remained emerald green, the pupil still round. She was in the gym, flipping elegantly around the room. Handstands, flips, and splits were her forte. William knocked on the door, hiding his nerves from Albert's earlier angry outburst. "William! Please, do come in" Alice smiled. William entered the gym and spoke quietly. "Albert asked me to check on you. He asked if the virus had any side effects". "Not really, although I feels stronger, and more flexible". She replied. She grabbed an exercise ball but then her stomach rumbled. She blushed and apologised. "Why apologise? You can't help if you are hungry", William looked at his watch. "It's lunchtime for me, if you'd like to accompany me?". Alice replied yes, but then she realised she needed to get dressed from her gym clothes. She disappeared, and within a minute had come back in a navy tank top, grey short cardigan, dark denim jeans and black flat pumps. She was around the same height as William when she wore flat shoes.

During lunch, the two spoke about life. She was worried about her brother but William made her feel better by making her laugh and smile. He was a genuinely nice guy, funny and smart, and he thought for himself, didn't do what other men did just to fit in. Just then she thought she heard Albert's voice in her ear."Help...sister" she heard. She excused herself and walked around the room, no sign of him. She heard him again, only he sounded ill, something was wrong. She ran to his room, taking seconds to arrive at his door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice knocked but found the door open, now that was strange to say the least. And she heard one of the vilest noises in her mind, vomiting. Albert was very ill, vomiting blood and sick. She could smell his blood, her nostrils flaring. She panicked at first but then knew what to do. She sat on his bed, waited until the noise stopped and then called him. "Albert?" He came out of the bathroom, looking so pale, he looked dead. He didn't reply or look at her. She continued, "Oh my, you look terrible. Shall I get you some water?". He growled at her. She just stared at him. No idea what to say. He then looked at her. Blood red eyes, cat eye pupils. Now that was what William meant when Albert sent him to see if she was ok. Albert walked up to her, grabbed her by her throat and hissed, the remaining blood in his mouth now on her cheeks. She couldn't stop him, he had always been the stronger sibling. She gave him a stare, a please don't hurt me, I love you brother stare, if a stare like that existed. He dropped her, and stumbled to the ground, curling up in a ball. Alice calmly stood up, took a deep breath, left his room, took his key card and locked the door. It hurt her badly to leave him like that, but there was nothing she could do. She needed Spencer's and William's help.

She found William in his lab, he was dropping water on a flower from a pipette, the flower a vibrant purple with black in the middle. She began to cry and told him about Albert. He wasn't shocked. His notes had warned that something like that can, in rare cases happen. He told her to breathe deeply as they walked down the corridors to find Spencer. They found him unsurprisingly at his desk, typing. He was told of the situation by William, and the three left to get Albert. They knew that even with their combined strength, that, 1. If Albert did not want to do something, you could NOT force him to do it, and 2. His strength alone could kill all three of them easily.

They found Albert as Alice had last seen him, although now he was unconscious. Spencer and William picked him up, each taking an arm over their shoulder. They placed him in a special treatment room. Extensive tests were run, again and again. It was determined what Albert had was not contagious, so Alice could sit with him. She held his hand and he squeezed back. He was waking up. She was afraid in case he got up and tried to strangle her again. But he didn't.

Albert was then subjected to a mental status examination. And after 7 hours of tests, with two psychiatrists, so two opinions. They both diagnosed Albert with Multiple Personality Disorder. Alice was warned that it could, in a very rare case, happen to her too.

As the psychiatrists left the room, the second psychiatrist, Dr Dane turned around and said, "Albert is your true personality, but your alter seems very violent, and uncontrolled, the opposite of you. Take care Mr Wesker". Wesker nodded, "Goodbye Doctor". Spencer walked in and was very angry. He wanted control, but with Albert's disorder, he may not have that anymore. He left the room, called William. "I would like you to make a medicine that will control Albert's MPD, but not the virus, the sooner the better Will". He ended the call and poor William sighed and got straight to work. After 3 days he came up with a stabilizer for Albert's disorder. He called it the PG67-AW, it contained a mixture of medicine, the T-Virus and a catalyst to stop the medicine reacting badly with the virus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

11th August 1979

At 19 and with 11 years training (gym, martial arts) under their belts, Spencer called in the twins and asked them questions, about the virus, about themselves and about possibly fighting a Tyrant, a 10 foot, highly destructive, powerful BOW. Alice felt eager, she wanted to fight, her inner tyrant wanted to fight, to prove she was strong and fast. So she eagerly agreed to that request. Albert was thinking, about the gains from the fight, and the cons. Alice flinched, she could hear him thinking. So she thought about her black, bead and lace decorated notebook that she had made when she was 12. "Why are you thinking about your notebook Alice?" Wesker inquired. She laughed, he laughed. They were telekinetic. Spencer looked very happy, no longer the stony faced 50 year old, his lips curved into a smile. Very odd for him to smile, and rather creepy.

So he asked them to get ready for the fight. They trained, made sure they were ready and of course, got dressed in all black. Albert then took his injection, his condition became stable. For the fight Albert dressed in his trademark long leather jacket, tight shirt, straight pants and steel-toed boots. Alice wore durable jeans, so she could flip, do the splits easier etc, a tight long sleeved top and small heeled boots that went to her knees.

Spencer and William sat in a room with a reinforced glass panel so the could see Albert, Alice and the Tyrant fight. Little did the twins know that Spencer had invited top Military officers to observe the fight. He wanted them to see what their money had done, created the two most powerful half human/half Tyrant BOW's.

Alice felt like she was being looked at, so she looked at the glass, but it was one way glass. She sighed and mentally spoke to her brother, who clicked his knuckles and neck. "Would you stop that, you'll make me want to start clicking. Seriously though, this Tyrant thing, we are like it. Our smell heightened, our sight excellent, our speed incredible, but what if it out-does us?". Albert spoke, not using their ability. "No buts my dear, we shall win. Now let us begin. Lets show Spencer just what Wesker's can do". She smiled and nodded. And poor William sat in the other room, looking through the glass as the metal door was unlocked and in walked the Tyrant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Tyrant was 10 ft tall, it's skin a blue/grey mix. It still looked human, save for it's right hand, that had mutated into a battering ram of hardened skin. It's eyes were black, no spark, no life in them. It was a sight to behold. It launched itself at Alice, who was already behind it. She jumped on it's back and started to knee it in it's lower spine. Albert was standing at the tyrant's side, Alice had hold of it's arms, so it was unable to hit him. Albert kicked it square in the knees and it buckled. Alice rejoined her brother, they stood either side of it's head, spun and axe kicked it in it's neck. It's head came clean off. The twins stood back as purple blood spatted straight up. They could smell it's blood, and craved it, they knew that being part tyrant meant they wanted raw meat and blood. It took the years of training to stop them from devouring the tyrant's headless form.

Spencer clapped, clearly impressed. It took less than 5 minutes for them to defeat the tyrant. He wanted one more test done, agility to be precise. Alice would go first, she had always been the quicker and more flexible sibling, Albert was stronger than her. The test consisted of 3 trap rooms. The first being floor activated, any movement on the floor would make spikes come out of it and the side walls. The second being a laser room. 50 lasers which if touched would burn off the thing that touched it. The third was a mental test, slabs of rotting and fresh flesh would be put in the room. This was to test the twins mental strength.

Alice aced the first two rooms, skillfully and gracefully avoiding the spikes and lasers, her naturally (well it was either natural or the virus) slim figure helped. The third room however proved to be a challenge. She was very hungry and the smell of the meat was driving her insane. But she resisted and 5 minutes later she was let out of the room, much to her relief.

Albert too aced the first two rooms, his taller and broader frame did pose a bit of a problem, although it didn't look like it. When he did something, he would do it effortlessly. The third room proved to be a problem for him too however. He struggled to resist the smell and his head pounded. He put that down to his sudden urge to eat. He calmly breathed in deep and, again after 5 minutes he was let out.

All was not well though, for Alice started to wobble, dizziness overcoming her. As she fainted, both Albert and William dashed to her rescue, much to Spencer's dismay. When Alice opened her eyes, William gasped. They were red, crimson orbs with black, cat eye slits. She got up and began to crawl around the room, like a cat hissing and scratching. Spencer grabbed a tranquilizer and jabbed it in her neck. She slumped to the ground peacefully. William just stared at the floor, unable to talk. And for the first time in his life, Albert felt scared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alice awoke in an all white lab, it blinded her temporarily. She felt a sting in her arm, and looked down to see William, pale, gaunt and looking like he would pass out from lack of sleep at any moment. The sting was a needle with the PG67-AW in it, so she knew she had the same condition as Albert.

"Will, thank you but you need to rest. You are very dear to me and I do not want you passing out and getting ill from lack of sleep and..." She hesitated, "and from looking after me. Please, I am sure someone else could check up on me". William winked and her heart fluttered. "Ok, I'll get some rest. I will help you to your room though. And the vaccine, you need to take it at the same time every day. It was 9am when I gave you your first dose" he replied. She sat up, lent against William's shoulder and they walked to her room. He sat her down on a chair and gave her the briefcase with a week's worth of the PG67-AW. "Keep it in the fridge, and take care Alice". He waved, she nodded. "I will. You take care too. Bye Will". "Seeya Alice".

1am: Alex couldn't sleep, he needed to feed. He got up, slit his own arm and almost drank when he snapped back into Albert. He then realised that William was deadly serious about him taking the medicine at the same time every day. (Alex was the pet name Spencer had given Albert's other personality). He sighed and washed the blood out of his arm. It healed quickly so he lay back down and eventually drifted off back to sleep.

He awoke to a soft rapping on his door. "Al, it's me. Sorry to wake you. Spencer wants you to be in the main lobby in an hour" William spoke as quietly as he could, knowing that Albert would still hear him. Albert grumbled, Al, he called me Al. It's Wesker, not Al. He got up, told William to leave and he would be there when needed.

"Alice, Albert, I would like you to meet Alexander Ashford, his son Alfred and his daughter Alexia. They are working with us on a new virus project" Spencer proudly announced to the bemused twins. They saw that the Ashford twins were very close to each other. Hell, Alexia was practically on Alfred's lap. Through their telepathy Alice spoke. "Er, I love you Albert, but I am not sitting on your lap", Alice almost laughed as she said that. She swore she saw him smile and he definitely laughed, quietly, as to not to draw attention to them. Alexander spoke first, "Good to finally meet the you two. Spencer tells me good things about you". He and the twins exchanged pleasantries. Then Spencer and Alexander excused themselves and left the pair of twins to say hello.

Alexia gracefully waved and said "Goodmorning" in a saccharine tone. Alfred was very insulting, "Oh, how wonderful it is to meet you, the whore-bred, inhuman twins". He drawled. "Alfred, that wasn't very nice was it?" Alexia quickly corrected. "Sorry my dear, kind, amazing sister. I do apologise, Albert and Alice wasn't it?" Albert and Alice just glared at each other. This was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Ashford's were a weird bunch, they seemed very close to each other, but the Alexander would try to say something and his twins would call his bluff, making him look like a terrible father. He could not control his children.

They left after 8 hours. Alice had a headache, so did Albert. Alfred's constant nagging and whimpering when Alexia scolded him was the cause of their headache. William just sat and ate, his boyish grin making Alice grin back. Albert noticed this, but Will wasn't harmful, he knew that. So if she trusted him, he would agree with her. Alice felt odd, her stomach felt light and wobbly, she wasn't ill. She couldn't get ill.

Spencer was angry at the news that now Alice was "flawed" like Albert. He hid it well, but after awhile his desk and the things on it were rearranged several times by his fists. "A final test is needed" he mused.

He called in his research team, no William of course, as he may tell the twins of his plans. "Both the subjects have Multiple Personality Disorder. For a while I thought this could hinder us, but now, I see potential. I have seen what can happen when the injection they both need to suppress the condition is not taken. What if I took away their supply? How angry could I make them? Set them on Umbrella's enemies, rip them apart. Just me left to rule this world". His laughter bellowed throughout the room as his team looked on, horrified at what they had just heard. "We didn't sign on for this, Sir. We signed on to help create a virus, to help create the most powerful bio-weapons in the world, not to do that and then see them crumble. You may have built the foundations of Umbrella, but WE built the foundation of the virus and perfected it". Adam, the head researcher bravely spoke out. He knew he'd be killed for his opinion, but he felt he needed to voice it. And sure enough Spencer lifted his hand "Yes Adam, you did, but no one defies me. We have come too far". He nodded at a man outside his office who walked in, shot Adam point blank in his head and walked away. The others just looked on, shocked, scared, too afraid to cry. "Now does anyone else wish to defy me?" Spencer kept his voice calm. Everyone shook their heads, "No Sir". "Right, then back to work, all of you", he smiled wickedly.

Oh the twins will really love me now, he mused.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

17th September 1980

The next day, Spencer had his newly appointed right hand man take the injections from Alice's room. Not Albert's, he was far too dangerous without them. She noticed this, upon looking in her room, and notified William, who was struggling to understand why they were missing. He made a new batch but then they went missing from his lab. "Spencer is up to something, I know it. He knows the implications of Alice not having her medicine, so why is he doing this?" He wondered. Luckily she had taken her medicine today.

Spencer and the twins were attending a gala ball presented by Alexander Ashford no less. "Ah, so that is why Spencer wanted us to suck up to him and his offspring then", Albert mused. Luckily Spencer had already entered the hallway in his grey tuxedo so he did not hear that remark. He got out of the car in a black fitted tuxedo, with a white shirt and black tie. Alice had a dark blue, ankle length dress with a slit almost up to the top of her thigh on one side. She wore no jewelry, she didn't need to as the dress shimmered in the light. He had his hair slicked back and she had hers up in a tight bun. They looked like movie stars, all that was needed was a red carpet and the paparazzi.

They met all sorts of high up office people, most were stuck up, some hit on them, some were horrible and some ignored them. Alexander called everyone's attention. Everyone sat at the dozen or so tables around the ballroom. The ballroom was huge, draped in red silk curtains, white and red roses (Umbrella picked those clearly) in beautiful pale pink glass vases adorned the tables. The dance floor took up half of the room. The champagne was far too easily given out and far too soon. Did Alexander want everyone drunk before he even got to his speech the twins wondered.

"I thank you all for attending tonight. Working with Umbrella, their top minds, their resources. They are a brilliant company, doing incredible research and I have to thank Oswell E. Spencer, the driving force behind Umbrella". He clapped and everyone else clapped with him. Spencer had never looked so smug. "I also have to thank his prodigies, Albert and Alice. They will be our salvation. I am honoured to be working with them". He clapped again and again everyone else followed. In her mind Alice mused "Oh god, he is as mad as Spencer. How droll", Albert laughed, the clapping drowning it out. "I do hope everyone enjoys themselves tonight. To our future". Alexander raised his glass. "To our future" everyone replied, their glasses raised.

The night went on and on, eventually Albert found the actual bar. He never did like champagne. He preferred whiskey, something strong, no ice. Alice joined him as he downed his drink. She ordered the same and downed it too. "Dull people, dull atmosphere. Sister, when did all of this become so dull? We should be out there, conquering and enjoying life. For once I would like to go outside and just breathe". Albert sighed. "Well, I say we leave. Spencer is drunk and wouldn't give a damn if we left. I say we paint the town black". He smiled in reply and they left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The twins were back at the mansion/lab at 3 am. Spencer tried to shout at them but he was too drunk too. Alice discovered she started giggling at anything when tipsy, and Albert, well, he stayed the same. William was still up, saw Alice's state and took both Alice and Albert to their rooms. They would need more sleep than usual since it was 3 am. He then went to bed himself.

At 9am, and Alice needed her injection, but she didn't have any. She knocked on Albert's door, and telepathically asked him to let her use one of his injections since it was the same as she took. He opened his door and gave her the syringe. She hugged him and went back to her room. She injected herself, and then fell back asleep.

Spencer awoke sometime later. He was too groggy to care what time, but he still glanced at the clock. 1 pm, 1 pm, I have not been up that late in years. He got up, showered and expected to see a train wreck called Alice, after all, she had no injection, and Albert had run out today, so he thought. He was wrong. William had managed to sneak in some more doses in Albert's case, so Alice could take the extra ones. He was furious, but still drunk. His age didn't help. The sunlight made his head hurt, the walking made him feel sick and he needed to lie down again. I'm not 18 anymore he stated in his head.

That day was a normal day, well whatever normal was in Umbrella's standards. It was the next day that everything changed. Everything became clear, something needed to be done, if not, it could crumble Umbrella's pillars, it's foundations could be destroyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day, the twins were in the gym. Alice held a punching bag, and Albert punched it, she could even stand his strength. Not one punch made her falter. They then proceeded to do 50 sit-ups, 50 crunches, 50 squats and 50 push-ups. Any normal person would collapse from all of that, but the twins did all of that with ease. Then they moved on to cardio, then weights. Once their 3 hour training was over, they were both starving. The virus did make their metabolism slow down, so they only needed food every 3-4 days but today, they were ravenous.

They both returned to their rooms to shower and change, then met in the canteen for some much needed food. They sat with William who was on his lunch break. Alice ordered a huge sandwich. Cheese, lettuce, sweetcorn, bacon...William just laughed, she was very slim yet could eat like a horse. Albert ordered a huge burger. They ate and talked about everything, the news, tv programmes, they were there for hours. But no one came to collect William. Usually if he was a second over his allocated hour for lunch, someone higher up than him would shout at him. He guessed that they must have been very busy, so the three got more drinks and chatted for ages. Even Albert thought it was nice to just sit and talk, at least it was with the two people he trusted.

Spencer had written notes and put them in his file. They were about Alice. The unexpected child was how he reffered to her. He was concerned that she was getting in the way of his plans. She was hindering William especially. He seemed smitten with her and that infuriated Spencer. What the hell was Birkin playing at? She is a toy, and unwanted toy. She was hindering Albert too. He would do anything for her. He cared for her greatly, protected her, if any suitors wanted her, he would just glare at them and they would leave her alone. But not William. My god he thought, does Albert actually trust William? He picked up William's file and glanced through it. No kids, no family, no partner, does he really expect Alice to be his partner? No one can control her, no one except me. She must be dealt with. And with that he called his new head researcher. "Bring me the R53". On the other end of the line there was a gasp. "Sir, it is only a prototype, we don't know if it does what you wanted it to do". "Bring me the R53" He raised his voice this time. "Y...yes Sssir" the reply he wanted came.

Albert and Alice went to the library, he had read everything in there but he still went with his sister, who loved history. She loved the Ancient Egyptians and Greeks, so any book she could read on them she would be content. "Did you know that some believed that Hathor, the Egyptian goddess of Love, and Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love were the same woman?" She knew he wasn't that interested but she still asked. "I did", he nodded. Spencer then walked in to the room, white lab coat on, latex gloves and a mask? That wasn't right, unless he had done an experiment, but then he would have gotten changed. "Alice, I need to see you in my office". Alice looked wary, both twins could sense something was wrong. "Yes Sir" she nodded and followed him, Albert shadowed her.

They walked in silence and reached Spencer's office a few minutes later. He sat at his desk and motioned Alice to sit on the opposite chair to his. She did so. "What is it Sir?" she asked. "Alice, there is a problem. Or more, you are the problem. You see, you were an unexpected child, I only expected a boy, Albert. So when you were born it could have been a blessing or a curse. Unfortunately it turned out to be the latter. My dear, you are stopping Albert from becoming so much more, he holds back because of you. And William, that idiot is infatuated with you, so he has become lax and pathetic. And now you and Albert have a condition that I did not foresee. I cannot deal with you. You are now considered a threat to everyone's safety in here". His face said nothing. "Sir?! What the hell is going on...wait, you cut off my medicine supply knowing that I may hurt someone or myself, then I would be considered a threat. But that failed. I cannot believe this, you old bastard. I know I cannot leave this place. I will die here, and I...I will not fight. I do not want Albert or Will to know anything". She began to cry.

"Too late you old fool". Albert kicked down the office door. "You will not kill my sister. I will kill you". Spencer held out a syringe. "This will destroy Alice, it will kill the T-Virus, both types, and her white and red blood cells will be destroyed too. She will die a slow and very painful death. So it is either this way, or I kill both of you. I do not want both of you to die". He kept calm. "Now Albert, I know you care for your sister, she is dear to me too. She is like the daughter I never had. But we clashed. I can't say that I was a good adoptive father, but I can do one thing. Alice". She couldn't look at him. "Alice, look at me. I have thought this through. I understand Albert will hate me for this, he never liked me anyway. A clash of minds." "No, you are a fool, an old man hellbent on world domination, yet you are senile. You know that myself and Alice and William could do a better job than you. If you dare come near Alice, or Will, I will kill you. Do not doubt that for a second." Albert's words hit Spencer hard, and his expression became solemn. "Fine, you will never understand what I have done and why I do it. All you will see is a monster and that it what you will always see".

He pushed a button on his computer and 10 men came in from the hall. Albert began to fight them but 5 overtook him and jumped him. Then 3 more joined in, to add insult to injury. The remaining 2 subdued Alice who did not struggle. She knew that it was over. The tyrant part of her wanted to fight, to kill. But the human part just wanted peace. "Goodbye Albert, my dear brother. Thank you for everything". She looked at him and feigned a sob. He knew she was up to something. Her inner tyrant exploded and she cracked the necks of the men holding her down, spun on the floor and kicked Spencer's legs from under him. The syringe went flying from his hand and it was expertly dodged by Alice. Albert then dropped his weight and flung three of the men over his shoulder, the other four got swift punches and kicks, bones breaking again and again in quick succession. They both ran out of the office hoping to find William safe. They found him at his lab desk, an empty petri disk in hand. "Will, it isn't safe here anymore. Spencer tried to murder Alice and then me. He is knocked out but I don't know for how long. We couldn't kill him. We still need more answers" Albert's tone was shaky, unusual for him. William just nodded, looked at Alice and they ran. William in the middle in case anyone tried to flank them from the front or back.

They grabbed some clothes, their medicine, William grabbed all of the medicine he had made and the ingredients to make more. As they ran out of the main lab, the exit door and stairs were just meters away. They knew better though. They would not be able to just walk through that door safely, let alone be outside. Spencer was weak, he needed men and guns and virus's to make himself look amazing, make him look like something other than an average person. "Pitiful twins". A voice came from behind them. A man, muscular, tall, dark eyes. "Poor poor twins, can't bear to be separated. What a shame". He eyed Alice. "I would love to be alone with her", he smile became evil. Albert clearly did not like him. "Oh did I upset big brother?" He eyed William who looked like he would punch him for being a dirty pig to Alice. "Afraid of competition are you? Not much of a man then are you?". Alice looked at William then this stranger "At least he knows my name. What was yours? You didn't say". She had flipped behind him, her hand grabbing his crotch and squeezed hard. William looked away and winced, but he knew that it would stop this man so it had to be done. Albert smiled darkly at his sibling. Dirty tactics were not his or her forte but in this instance, it worked.

The man winced in pain as her other hand checked he had no R53 syringe on him. She then put his arms behind his back and secured them with her other hand. "The name is Ethan, and doll, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate if you let go of my crotch. You never know, I may like it". Alice feigned a cough and let go, then kicked him in his stomach. He fell to the floor. "Bye Ethan". Alice waved and laughed, Albert joined in and so did William, although, more out of fear than actually finding it funny. "Don't worry, I'd never do that to you Will" Alice commented, looking at his slightly worried face. "I care too much". He smiled then. Albert was already ahead, scouting out the exit, making sure no one was there. Alice leaned in and kissed William's cheek. And she couldn't stop smiling when he blushed bright red. After a minute if him feeling like he can't breathe, he spoke "I care about you too". He kissed her cheek back, but she turned her head to his and didn't move. She didn't want to frighten him away. But instead he moved closer and kissed her lips. She kissed back and her heart pounded. Alice was in love and she couldn't deny it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alice and William quickly overcame their little lovesick daze, they needed to get the hell off this facility. Albert had determined that the door was safe and outside was too, but not for long. He'd called in Shawn, who was a pilot, and had a helicopter. They'd need him to get them away from the accursed Umbrella and Spencer.

Shawn said he was nearby, and would be there in a few minutes. That few minutes were hell. Umbrella's men, Spencer's men kept on appearing, all guns blazing. Bullet ricocheting off every metal surface, poor William had to crouch down in a doorway and hope he wasn't shot. He wasn't. Alice and Albert were brilliant, no one stood a chance. Necks snapped, limbs broken, crack, crack filled the air for at least a minute. Then they heard a welcome noise, helicopter blades. Shawn landed in the perfect spot and motioned Albert to come over. He checked everywhere was safe and it was.

He let Alice go first, then William, then himself, but he spotted a marksman in the corner of his eye. He was aiming at Alice. Albert ran at Alice, knocking her down, sacrificing himself if need be. But no, the bullet had the R53 in it, and it was lodged in Alice's thigh.

She didn't cry, she didn't scream. The wound turned purple, her blood oozing out. It wasn't healing, she knew was dying. Alice just lay there, her breathing slowing down. Her eyes began to lose their emerald colour, they became lighter and lighter, her pupils becoming dots. William looked at Albert, who just nodded and he began to cry. He didn't care if Albert thought he was weak. He saw the love of his life slip away and he hadn't said anything until the last minutes of her life. Albert let William hold her and he looked down. He began to cry too. William knew better than to say 'oh look, are you crying?' to Albert so he left it.

"Thank...y..you both", Alice could barely breathe anymore. Her organs were shutting down. "Brot...Albert, thank you, Will...thank you, I...ugh...love you two". She coughed and started to cry again. William put his hand behind her head and kissed her forehead, Albert took her hand and held it tightly as she died. Her head tilted back slightly as she passed away. The two just stayed there for a while. Not caring if Umbrella killed them anymore. Shawn sat with his head down, he never knew Alice but it hit him hard too.

A beautiful rose, but fragile all the same.

Meanwhile, Spencer sat in his office chair, rubbing his sore back. He had been given the news that Alice was dead. His evil grin reappeared.

"Surely Wesker will want revenge"...


End file.
